Never Again
by Golden-Eyed-Seraph
Summary: What would have happened if Edward arrived too late to save Bella from being turned into a vampire by James? What would their lives be like? First fanfiction. Please rate and review!
1. Burning

**Disclaimer: I do not have the lovely privilege of being Stephanie Meyer, so therefore I do not own Twilight.**

**Hi guys and welcome to my fanfiction. Just a warning; the point of views change a lot, and are kinda short. I am trying to put everyone's perspective on it and trying to pass time in a way where people can tell that time has passed. Hope this won't confuse anyone. :D Thanks for reading**

_**~Golden-Eyed-Seraph**_

EPOV

I knew I wasn't strong enough, now as she lay there, burning in an immortal flame, I could not save her. "Edward, I am sorry, we did not get here in time." I heard Carlisle saying as I bent down to kiss my love. Her screams were agonizing, it pained me to know that instead of her changing by my hand, by accident or by necessity, the monster known as James had changed her.  
I roared in agony, knowing my beautiful Bella would never blush crimson again, her chocolate eyes would turn golden, her pale soft skin would change into marble. "I'm sorry." I whispered in her ear as I picked her convulsing body up from the floor of the now burning ballet studio. James was now burning, a purple cloud of smoke filled the room, and as I ran from the burning building, I knew what he had done to my Bella was unforgivable.

BPOV

My hand was on fire, and slowly that fire spread. I could hear someone whispering that they were sorry, but the pain just made any coherent thought impossible. I felt the flames crawl up my arm, wondering why no one could see them, wondering why no one would put them out. I heard someone screaming, and then it dawned on me that the person screaming was me. I called for Edward, knowing he would be able to see the flames, knowing he could put them out.

EPOV

I was running, already past Phoenix, when I heard her call my name. Her voice was pained. I knew she would be begging me to put the flames out, but it was impossible for me to do so. I could not save her from the flames, only time would rescue her from the inferno that was changing her very being. My phone rang as I ran, so I slowed and carefully set Bella down. Her screams were loud, and I wondered vaugly if anyone had heard her. I quickly answered the phone, guessing that Carlisle was on the other end, I was right. "Edward, get her to the house in Forks." He said, his voice had a slight edge to it. "How can I stop the screaming?" I asked, bending down to pick Bella up again. "You can't, which is why you need to run as fast as you can." Carlisle answered, he knew how much it pained me to hear her screams. "I will be there as fast as I can." I answered, quickly hanging up. I scooped Bella up again and began running towards home.

Car. POV

Everyone had regrouped outside the city, that was everyone except for Edward and Bella. Rosalie looked slightly sad, as if she had not wished this for Bella. Alice was sobbing, her chest heaving, but no tears springing forth from her eyes. Esme held a pained look upon her face, knowing she had to be strong. Jasper, poor Jasper, feeling his wife's pain, Rosalie's discomfort, Esme's sorrow, Edwards anger, it was all too much for him, he leaned against a tree, his face was distorted in rage and pain. "Carlisle, I will meet you back home with Alice." He said, as he quickly picked up Alice, and took off running.

JPOV

My head was pounding, the constant barrage of emotions was enough to cause physical pain, but soon I was out of range from the others, only feeling Alice's despair. I took it in, shared the brunt of the pain, siphoning it from her. She glared at me when she realized that I was holding her like everyone had held Bella when we were leaving Forks. "I am fine to run." She said, and I slowed. I set her down gently on her feet. The waves of emotion that I was bottling up from Alice were excruciating, I was on the brink of collapsing from grief. We began running again, while I manipulated the emotions of Alice. I knew it was not right, but she couldn't bare this pain alone.

EPOV

I continued running, Bella's screams were muffled by the peice of tape across her mouth. I knew it was rude, but carrying a screaming Bella across four states was not something I could do. Her body was writhing in my grip, I knew that she was in pain, and that I needed to get her home. "It will be over soon Bella." I said as I ran across the Oregon/Washington state line. It had taken me two days to run this far, knowing she only had one more day left of this agony was slightly comforting. "It will be over soon."

Car. POV.  
We drove in silence towards Forks, my Mercedes flying over the miles. Esme was sobbing in the passenger seat, she had finally broken down. Every now and then she would whisper something like, "Poor Edward." or "Poor Bella." I was debating whether or not to call Edward again when the phone rang. "Carlisle here." I said as I answered the phone, Esme gave me a hopeful look. "Carlisle, I am at the house." Edward said, his voice a strained whisper. "She only has a day left." I stated, wondering how we could pull off her 'death' without getting caught. "Yeah I know, her heart beat is getting fainter, and her breathing is getting shallow. " Edward informed me. "Get her on a sofa, but make sure to strap her down. " I told him, knowing with all the thrashing she could fall. "Okay." Edward said, and then a loud scream was heard through the phone. "Shit, Carlisle please hurry!" He shouted, from the sound of it he was far from the phone. I hung up the phone and quickly floored the accelerator.

APOV..

We were close the house, only a few more miles until we were at the driveway, when we heard Bella's scream. I stopped running, my body slowed to a halt, while the forest faded and the only thing I could see was Bella. Her skin was marble white, her eyes were crimson. I heard Jasper step beside me. "Alice are you okay? What did you see?" He asked, his hands were on my shoulders. "I am fine." I said trying to reorder my thoughts. "Lets go." I said beginning to run again.

EPOV  
Bella had fallen off the couch. Carlisle had been right, placing restraints on her would have been best, but I couldn't now. So I held onto her shoulders with one hand, and her wrists with my other hand. Bella screamed again, "It burns!" My heart broke. If my heart was still beating, her screams would have stopped it. "Shh. Bella it will be okay." I whispered into her ear. I lifted her into my arms again, taking her up the stairs towards my room, the couch there was softer, a bit wider as well. I sat down with her in my arms, her body was slowing down, the tremors weren't as frequent, her breath was becoming slower. Her heartbeat was gradually slowing.

I started humming her lullaby, I had written it about a sleeping angel, and now here she was, burning in my arms. _Soon the angel won't have to sleep, soon she would be like me, sleepless, drowning in her own thirst. _I thought.

It was my fault. I had condemned her to this endless night, to the eternal flames of thirst. I had been the reason she was in danger, my stupid selfishness, it had killed her. I groaned softly, not wanting Bella to hear me.

BPOV

My body tried to fight the fire, but I knew it would loose. This was what I had wanted, for Edward not to be afraid to hurt me, but I had wanted him to change me, not James. I tried not to scream, but the pain was too much. The fire burning through my body left me no peace. I could hear my lullaby. I felt Edwards arms around me. As the flames intensified my body trembled. I pressed my lips together, trapping the scream that tried to escape.

Em. POV

Sitting the car next to Rosalie was slightly terrifying. I had never seen her like this. She was mad, sad and happy at the same time. "Rose? You okay?" I asked, placing my arm around her shoulder. "I was right, but so wrong." She said leaning into my shoulder. "I knew she would have to become one of us, but I never thought she wouldn't have a choice." She whispered. "I know, we all knew she would either join us or die, but Alice couldn't see the how's only the end result." I said. "I feel terrible. She is apart of our family, and I have been treating her like crap." She said looking up at me. Her eyes were a dark brown, she would have to hunt soon. "Rose, it is okay, Bella will probably forgive you. When we get home, Bella will need help adjusting and we will have to help. This may be the chance you need to patch things up. So just calm down." I said, smirking a little.

RPOV.

_Wow Emmett actually giving good advice, the world has gone insane._ I thought, and it brought a small smile to my lips. "See! So there is no need to be glum, and that is for everyone, including you Esme." Emmett roared. His laughter seemed out of place in the melancholy of the car.


	2. Angel Of Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
From the Author: Thanks for sticking with me on the story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get it up, and sorry it is so short!  
~ Golden-Eyed-Seraph

Chapter two: Angel of Ice

(The Third Day)  
BPOV:

I had lost all track of time, it felt like I had been burning for years. My heart began racing, faster and faster it went. It felt as if it were trying to run from the flames. It continued to race, faster and faster, until the flames finally won. My heart stopped beating, and the fire began recieding. I could feel my body again. I could feel Edwards arms around me. "Bella? Honey are you awake?" Edward's musical voice rang in my ears. "Edward lighten up it took you two days to feel well enough to talk." Carlisle said from what sounded like across the room. "She will be opening her eyes in three..two..one." Alice commented, as she counted down my eyes opened. "Alice, why spoil the surprise?" I asked, my voice was slightly rough, my throat felt like it was burning. The first thing I saw was Edward's face. It was glittering, a streak of sunlight pouring in from the window had hit his face. His hair was messy, a few leaves were tangled into it. He had never left my side, I was still in his arms. "Edward." I whispered, sitting up to where I was in his lap. Had been blind the whole time I had known him? His face was a thousand times more beautiful than my once human eyes could tell. I must have been deaf as well, for when he spoke his voice was rich and lovely, "Bella." He whispered, pulling me into a kiss. It felt as if each of us were vampire light sockets, and our lips were a peice of metal in between.

JPOV I pretended to gag, "Go get a room!" Emmett so tactfully shouted. The emotions in the room were enough to make a person sick. Bella pulled her face from Edwards, and had she been human she would have been scarlet. I chuckled a bit, and Alice looked up at me and smiled. Rosalie chucked, and then the room became silent. Edward slightly glared at Rose, Emmett was still smiling, and Alice had a confuised look on her face. I wondered what had made Rose have a burst of an actually friendly emotion. I took a quick scan of emotions; Carlisle was happy, Esme was overjoyed, Bella was confuised and a little bit scared, Edward was angry, Emmett was happy, Alice was confuised, and Rosalie was uncomfortable. I decided to help out with a little bit of Jasper mojo. Emmett shot me a grateful smile.

I felt calmed, and I knew it was Jasper's doing, but it was neccessary. I looked down to see Bella's face again, she was staring up at me, her eyes were a ruby red. I smiled down at her, and she smiled up at me. I heard the others quietly exit the room, and the door to my room close. I shifted myself to where I could see Bella's face better. "Never again." I whispered into her ear. "Never again?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "Never again will I leave you." I said, running my fingers through her hair. "I know." She replied and curled into my chest. Her grip tightened against my chest and soon she was all but crushing me. "Ow." I gasped, and then we both started laughing. "I can't believe I can make you say ow!" Bella said between bursts of laughter. She was gasping for breath, though I knew it wouldn't help. /Edward, family meeting, dinner table./ Carlisle's thoughts bounded into my head. "Bella, family meeting." I said, helping up my still laughing Bella. "Bella, calm down." I said, between my own boughts of laughter.

Car. POV Somethings had to be settled, one of which is how Bella would 'die', the others were more about where we would go and how we would keep Bella from killing the populous. After the scene with Charley in Forks, it would be hard to get her to be declared dead instead of missing. Fires generally worked best, since instead of a body all they left was ash, but since Bella was supposed to be in Jacksonville that would be a problem. I knew we would also have to move, so which house we would move too would have to be taken into consideration. A family meeting would have to be called. I heard the steps on the stairs, Alice and Edward had probably told everyone else. That's when I heard him.

Em. POV I know it was stupid, but it sounded like fun. Jasper had dared me to do it, right before we started playing baseball, but I had said no because of Esme being near. Today was perfect! I waited until everyone was at the bottom of the of the stairs before I did it. I placed my forehead against the floor, and began summersaulting down the stairs. I forgot the curve of the stair, and instead of turning with it I crashed through the banister, the rain of spilinters pattering against my back. There was a loud THUD when I landed, and then I heard the crack of the hard wood floor. "EMMETT!" Esme roared, I was in trouble. 


End file.
